1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages, electronic systems employing the same and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices, which are utilized as important devices in electronic systems, may include active elements and passive elements constituting semiconductor integrated circuits. These active and passive elements may be integrated in semiconductor substrates (e.g., semiconductor wafers), and each of the semiconductor substrates including the active and passive elements may be sliced into a plurality of semiconductor chips (or semiconductor dice). Each of the semiconductor chips may be referred to as the semiconductor device. The semiconductor devices including the integrated circuits may be mounted on a package substrate or a silicon interposer and encapsulated using an assembly process, thereby forming semiconductor packages. The semiconductor packages may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) having circuit interconnections. The PCB may be widely used in electronic systems such as computers, mobile systems and/or data storage media.
With the development in smaller, lighter and higher performance electronic systems (or electronic products), demand for techniques on more densely packaging semiconductor devices has increased. That is, techniques for increasing the number of the semiconductor chips mounted in a limited area have been continuously developed to provide smaller and higher performing semiconductor packages. For example, volatile memory chips such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and/or nonvolatile memory chips such as NAND-type flash memory devices may be vertically stacked to provide a large capacity semiconductor memory package. Accordingly, efforts have been concentrated on multi-chip stacked packages or system-in-packages.